


Untitled

by Carousal



Category: Kingdom of Heaven (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	

นับแต่วันสุดท้ายที่ก็อดฟรีย์มาเยือนข้า ผ่านมาครึ่งปีแล้ว

ข้าใช้เวลากว่าครึ่งชีวิตหมดไปกับการสนทนากับก็อดฟรีย์ เขาเป็นทั้งเพื่อน ครู และอัศวินผู้จงรักภักดีต่อข้า เขาเป็นผู้เดียวที่มองใบหน้าที่ถูกครอบด้วยหน้ากากของข้าด้วยแววตาที่ไม่เคยเปลี่ยนแปลงไปจากเมื่อสมัยที่ข้ายังสามารถแสดงสีหน้าตอบสนองบทสนทนาและกิริยาของผู้อื่น ในขณะที่ผู้คนนอกเหนือจากนั้น เมื่อไม่สามารถอ่านความรู้สึกของข้าจากหน้ากากอัปลักษณ์ที่ครอบใบหน้าข้า หากมิใช่ความกลัว กริ่งเกรง ไม่มั่นใจแล้ว ก็จะมีทัศนคติต่อข้าไม่ต่างจากตุ๊กตาที่รับฟังโดยปราศจากความนึกคิด

บทสนทนาระหว่างข้ากับก็อดฟรีย์ครอบคลุมทุกเรื่องเท่าที่มนุษย์จะพึงสนทนาต่อกัน ตั้งแต่เรื่องเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ ภายในพระราชวังของข้า เรื่องภรรยาน้อยคนที่สามของพนักงานเชิญเครื่องเพิ่งคลอดบุตร ไปจนถึงเรื่องใหญ่ ๆ อย่างราชการงานเมืองและซาลาดิน เขาเป็นคนละเอียดถี่ถ้วนและมีสายตากว้างไกลในขณะเดียวกันอย่างน่าพิศวง เขาได้เห็นในสิ่งที่ข้าไม่เคยเห็น ได้ยินในสิ่งที่ข้าไม่เคยได้ยิน และเขาก็เก็บเกี่ยวสิ่งเหล่านั้นมาถ่ายทอดสู่ข้า คำพูดของเขาปราศจากการเปรียบเปรย ปราศจากวิจิตรศิลป์เช่นเพลงหรือบทกวีเก่า ๆ หากคำพูดตรงไปตรงมาที่แสดงความรู้สึกอย่างเอาใจใส่ของเขา ทำให้ข้ามองเห็นภาพของสิ่งที่เขากำลังเล่า ได้ยินเสียงของสิ่งที่เขากำลังพูดถึง ท่ามกลางอากาศที่ว่างเปล่าและฝาผนังสีขาว โลกทั้งโลกได้ก่อร่างสร้างขึ้น ณ ที่นั้น

วันสุดท้ายที่ก็อดฟรีย์มาเยือนข้า เขาจุดเทียนสามเล่มบนเชิงเทียนข้างโต๊ะหมากรุกตัวที่เราเคยเล่นด้วยกันเหมือนทุกครั้ง และนั่งลงบนเก้าอี้ของเขาเหมือนทุกที เพียงแต่คราวนี้เขาไม่ได้สัมผัสตัวหมาก ทั้งยังไม่มีทีท่าจะให้ความใส่ใจมันเหมือนที่เคย ดวงตาของเขาจ้องข้าแน่วแน่ไม่ต่างจากทุกครั้งในขณะที่เขาบอกกับข้าว่า เขามาเพื่อกล่าวคำอำลาข้า เขาจะกลับไปฝรั่งเศส

การเดินทางระหว่างเยรูซาเลมกับอีกฟากฝั่งของทะเลไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลกสำหรับอัศวินทั้งหลาย...ถึงหลายคนจะจากฟากนั้นของฝั่งทะเลมาเพื่อแสวงหาชีวิตใหม่โดยไม่คิดจะหวนคืนแผ่นดินเกิดอีกตราบสิ้นลมหายใจ หากหลายคนยังมีบ้าน ครอบครัว ไปจนถึงทรัพย์ศฤงคาร และยศถาบรรดาศักดิ์ที่มักจะพกติดตัวมาที่นี่ด้วย มีภารกิจหลายต่อหลายประการที่ทำให้เรือต้องแล่นลำไปมาหลายต่อหลายครั้ง แต่ภารกิจเหล่านั้นไม่เคยเป็นของก็อดฟรีย์ ข้าแทบจะจำมิได้แล้วว่าครั้งสุดท้ายที่ก็อดฟรีย์กล่าวคำอำลาข้ากลับสู่บ้านเกิดของเขานั้นมันเมื่อใด เพราะมันเลือนรางยิ่งกว่าภาพฝันจนบางทีข้าก็ไม่แน่ใจว่ามันเคยเกิดขึ้นจริงหรือไม่

หน้ากากที่ครอบใบหน้าข้าไม่เคยแปรเปลี่ยนไม่ว่าข้าจะรู้สึกเช่นใด และเช่นกัน มันก็มิได้เปลี่ยนไปในเวลานี้ เวลาที่ข้าไม่ใช่เด็กหนุ่มและดำรงยศเจ้าชายรัชทายาท ทว่าข้าคือเยรูซาเลม ภายใต้ความเมตตาจากพระผู้เป็นเจ้า ก็อดฟรีย์จุมพิตมือของข้า...มือที่ถูกทบพันมิดชิดอยู่ภายใต้ผ้าผืนหนาเพื่อชดเชยรูปร่างและดูดซับสารคัดหลั่งที่ซึมเยิ้มจากอัตตาที่แท้จริงภายใน...เอ่ยคำมั่นสัญญาว่านี่จะเป็นการเดินทางเที่ยวสุดท้ายเพื่อหักพันธนาการแห่งจิตวิญญาณที่ผูกพันเขากับฝรั่งเศส และหลังจากนั้น เขาจะไม่จากเยรูซาเลมอีกตลอดกาล

ก็อดฟรีย์รักษาคำมั่นสัญญาของเขาได้เพียงครึ่ง เพราะนี่คือการเดินทางเที่ยวเดียว ไม่มีนาวาล่องกลับสำหรับเขา

ข่าวการตายของก็อดฟรีย์มาสู่ข้า ช้านานหลังมรณกรรมจริง ๆ ที่เกิดขึ้น ณ อีกฟากฝั่งของทะเลซึ่งข้าเพิ่งตระหนักอย่างแท้จริงในขณะนั้นข้าไม่รู้จักมันเอาเสียเลยนอกเหนือจากถ้อยคำบอกเล่าและจินตนาการ นานจนข้าอดสงสัยไม่ได้ว่าจะยังหลงเหลือความหมายใด ๆ อีกหรือไม่ในการที่จะเสียใจ ข้ากิน ดื่ม นอนหลับ ไม่แตกต่างอะไรจากวันวาน ข้ายังมีลมหายใจ มีเยรูซาเลม และมีปัญหาอันใหญ่หลวงมากมายที่ต้องครุ่นคิด สิ่งเดียวที่ข้าไม่มีในวันนี้คือก็อดฟรีย์ นอกนั้นทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างยังอยู่ครบถ้วน แม้แต่ปณิธานและความฝันที่เราสองคนมีร่วมกันอย่างลับ ๆ ในอากาศที่ว่างเปล่าและผนังสีขาว นั่นคือสันติแห่งเยรูซาเลม

ก็อดฟรีย์มิได้โกหก แม้เขาจะไม่สามารถรักษาคำมั่นสัญญา เขากลับมา ไม่ใช่ด้วยตัวตน หากเป็นจิตวิญญาณส่วนหนึ่งที่ถ่ายทอดมาจากเขา...เบเลียน พันธนาการแห่งจิตวิญญาณที่ล่ามรึงเขาไว้ และในที่สุดก็ชักพาเขากลับสู่บ้านเกิดและเปลี่ยนสถานะมันเป็นเรือนตาย พันธนาการที่เขามิได้หัก...ซิบิลลาตื่นเต้นนัก น้องสาวของข้าถึงกับต้องกระซิบแม้ในยามที่เราอยู่ด้วยกันตามลำพังท่ามกลางผนังสีขาวที่ว่างเปล่า ความลับที่เราต่างตระหนักกันและกันโดยมิเคยเอ่ยปากเจรจากันแม้ครึ่งคำ บุตรแห่งก็อดฟรีย์กำลังเดินทางมาพบข้าในฐานะบารอนแห่งอิเบลิน

เทียนสามเล่มบนเชิงเทียนข้างโต๊ะหมากรุกสว่างไสว เบเลียนนั่งลงบนเก้าอี้ตัวเดิมที่ก็อดฟรีย์เคยนั่ง ดวงตาของเขาเป็นสีน้ำตาลเข้ม ไม่ใช่สีฟ้า และโครงหน้าของเขาก็ไม่เหมือนโครงหน้าของก็อดฟรีย์ ทว่า...อาจจะด้วยอุปาทานของข้าเองหรือไม่ข้าไม่แน่ใจ บางส่วนของกิริยาท่าทางที่เขาแสดงออกต่อข้ามิได้แตกต่างจากที่บิดาของเขาเคยปฏิบัติมาแล้วในอดีต เขามองข้า ด้วยสายตาที่มนุษย์คนหนึ่งพึงมองมนุษย์อีกคน พิศวง หากมิใช่ด้วยความชิงชังหรือหวาดหวั่นต่อหน้ากากอันปราศจากความรู้สึก

ก็อดฟรีย์มิได้กลับไปฝรั่งเศสเพื่อชำระล้างจิตวิญญาณและความผิดบาปที่มีต่อบุตรชาย...ข้ารู้ทันทีที่ได้สนทนากับเบเลียน...ก็อดฟรีย์ไปเพื่อนำเขามาสู่ข้า...เบเลียนไม่เหมือนก็อดฟรีย์ พ่อของเขาไม่เคยหลงทางและไม่เคยมีปริศนาในใจแม้แต่ความไม่ศรัทธาที่มีต่อสงครามเพื่อศรัทธา ถ้อยคำที่ข้าเคยสนทนากับก็อดฟรีย์ ข้าถ่ายทอดสู่เขา ไม่ใช่เพื่อสร้างรูปเงา แต่เพื่อให้เขานำกลับไปพิจารณาและเป็นส่วนหนึ่งในประสบการณ์ชีวิตที่เขาเป็นผู้ลิขิตเอง

เบเลียนอำลาข้าไปสู่ดินแดนของเขาที่อิเบลิน แต่เขาจะกลับมา ผนังสีขาวและอากาศที่ว่างเปล่าไม่ได้เจือด้วยความโศกเศร้า เช่นเดียวกับที่มันไม่เคยเป็นดังนั้น ปากไก่ของข้ายังคงจุ่มอยู่ในขวดหมึก มันอาจไม่ได้จารึกถ้อยคำของก็อดฟรีย์อีกต่อไป และข้าก็ไม่ได้คาดหมายว่ามันจะได้จารึกถ้อยคำของเบเลียน บางทีมันอาจได้จารึกถ้อยคำของข้าเอง ถ้อยคำที่สมควรถูกถ่ายทอดต่อกษัตริย์องค์ถัดไป กษัตริย์แห่งเยรูซาเลม อาณาจักรแห่งสวรรค์ บุคคลผู้ซึ่งข้าได้เลือกแล้ว

End


End file.
